Josh's Back!!!
This is the sequel to The Other Side. READ THE OTHER SIDE ''FIRST!!! This'll not make sense if you don't! Preface Three Weeks Later Hey! I'm Sunny Sunland. I'm still a little sick from the Prison, but otherwise, I'm fine. Josh appears, and says, "Hey, Sunny!" Then he takes on a concerned tone. "Are you okay from what happened three weeks ago?" I say, "I'm still pretty shaken, but then again, I'm pretty easy to shake up." I tear up. "I'm never gonna get over how Night was killed, though." Josh says, "The way Mr. Nightland treated him... ooh!" Then, we hear a whooshing sound from what used to be the forest! Not Another Attack! We rush over to the two trees remaining. Mr. Nightland is standing idle there, and he says, "I will make you re-experience imprisonment! And I will enjoy it! Not feeding you... making you work excessively... YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE!!!" I ask, "What's a slave?" He just looks at me, annoyed. Josh answers, "Someone whose forced to work alot without pay." I gasp and cry. "I don't want to be a slave!!!" Mr. Nightland says, "If you don't come with me, I will destroy Sunny Land! I don't care if they die!" He gestures at two nearby human children playing soccer, obviously meaning the whole of the population. Tears run down my hood, and I say, "Please, not again! I don't want more innocent lives to be lost!" Mr. Nightland pushes me violently into the Void! Jailed Once Again!!! I wake up on a cell floor. I try to get up, but I'm chained to the floor! I cry and say, "Why!?" Mr. Nightland says, "This is fun, watching you struggle." I say, "Just let me out! These things hurt!" He says, "I don't care! You are my slave! You don't ''have ''a opinion!" I say, "But I'm only-" He yells, "Shut up, kid! I DON'T CARE!!" Tears run down my hood, and I whisper meekly, "Stop!" He says, "You are NOTHING to me! You have no life!" He goes into the cell, and hits me painfully hard! I look up, and say, "Please!" I tear up and say, "But I do have a life..." He glares at me and swears at me several times, and I cry more, heartbroken. A week later, I find myself starving to death. "''You are NOTHING to me!" ''replays in my mind. I think sadly, ''It's true. I am nothing to him. ''He takes me out of the dreaded chains, to my short-lived relief. Then I realize he's going to put me to work. Ugh, I hate The Dark Realm. Just Working... He pushes me toward a dirty room. I ask, "It looks unused, why do I have to clean it?" I go in, and he shuts the door and locks it! I smack the door, and hard. I sink to the floor and sob, "Josh, please come." Mr. Nightland yells, "Get to work, jerk! Josh is ''never ''gong to come!" I think, ''He is going to come. Hopefully. ''Obviously Josh saw me fall into The Dark Realm! Thing is, he won't know I'm in this hidden room. Yet another hidden room. How many are there in this Prison!? I yell through the door, "Let me out!!! Please! It smells in here!" Mr. Nightland replies, "No, keep working, and ''then, I'll let you out." I sigh sadly, and reply, "Well, I'm not getting out in a while." He says suspiciously, "Are you working?" I say sadly, "Yes." One hour later After an hour, Mr. Nightland lets me out. Well, I'll be going to the next chapter. Hearing Noises in the Prison The next day, I wake up at 3:30. I check my phone. "3:33". I say, "Okay... who knew I'd wake up at dawn?" Then, I hear a scary growl from the cell next to me. I shiver in fear. This place is scary! A white misty figure floats by me. I ask, "What are you?" The figure's creepy black eyes turn to look at me. I shiver, and it seems to be glaring at me! I say, "Okay, ignore me, that's fine." Why is it headed toward the Office!? I watch it go through the door, and I watch Mr. Nightland speed out. Why is he so scared!? The misty figure chases him, and I laugh. Mr. Nightland glares at me like the figure did. He raises the leather belt-thing above my cab, and I put my tires over my cab to protect myself. Still, it hits me with brute force. I cry as he repeats the same action constantly. The figure goes over to Mr. Nightland and chokes him briefly. I silently think, I'm glad the figure didn't kill him. I've seen enough death for a lifetime! ''Mr. Nghtland stops hitting me with the belt (it's not a belt-thing, it's a whip, but Sunny doesn't know that) and backs away. The figure looks at me, and I spot the ghost of a smile. I look up "misty figure in prison in the dark realm" on Google. I see a picture and a description, just like I wanted. "(*)Kevin Ryner was 47 years old at death, and died in the prison in July 18th, 1922 at The Dark Realm. He had a wife, whose name was (*)Harriet Ryner and two children, 17-year-old (*)Jayden Ryner and 15-year-old (*)Sarah Ryner. Sadly, the family was attacked, and Derek Nightland succeeded in killing Harriet, Jayden, and Sarah. Before he could kill Kevin, he shot at King Nightland, not knowing he was the king. King Nightland arrested him for attempted assassination. Eventually, Kevin died of starvation. For trying to protect his family." I gasp and say, "You murdered a human family!?" Derek says, "How do you know that!?" I hold up my phone. He silently reads from a site called ''Historical Secrets. ''I can tell because he's squinting and his grille is moving. He says angrily, "Why did you look this up?" I say innocently, "I was curious." References *Kevin is my pastor's first name. We call him Pastor Kevin or Pastor Pestke (pesk-ee). *Harriet is Sunny's mom's first name. I wanted the Ryner family to bear resemblence to the Sunland family. *Jayden is a play on Jason, Sunny's 17-year-old brother. *Sarah is a play on Sunny, obviously the narrator. The Mirror Returns! Derek returns with the dreaded mirror after a few hours. He shows a scene of Josh being ''abused ''by none other than ''Aaron Que! You remember the guy who was forced to kill Night's parents? Yeah, him. It's a ongoing scene of Josh being hit several times, to my horror. He ends the scene in the mirror a few minutes later, like two minutes. I yell, "Josh! Is he okay!?" Derek says, "Yeah, that guy's not strong enough to injure Josh badly." I think, Phew. ''Aaron is ''still ''evil!? I ask worriedly, "Did he kill anyone else after Night's parent's death?" Derek says, "No, but he did severely injure a couple for making him angry." He looks down. "My parents." I gasp and say, "Your parents weren't born here!?" He says, "No, they were born in Sunny Land, and moved out because they also had black magic, like Night, but they moved back two years ago. My parents are innocent, but yet, people still hurt them. That's why I'm so vengeful." I say, "Oh, so it's like Night's story, just less... tragic?" He says, "Exactly." Category:Moderate Josh ''Finally ''Comes! Two hours later, Josh comes, seeing me in my stinky cell. He says, "Sorry I was so late to rescue you. I was being held prisoner. By ''Aaron Que!" He looks angry. I say, "First he injures you, now he kidnaps you (Josh was car-napped first, then injured.)!? What's next!" Josh says, "How do you know that I was being abused?" I say, "Mr. Darkland, or Derek, showed me the mirror. His parents were also severely injured by Aaron Que. He didn't show me from the mirror, he was replying to a question." I show him the article I saw, and he does the same thing Derek did, reading in his mind, grille moving along softly with the words. He looks up and says, "A ''human ''family!? No!! That poor innocent family..." I say, "I know. right!? I can't believe he was willing to murder a human family!" In the matter of three minutes, Derek is behind Josh, point of the nife (Please don't fix) on his side. He growls, "Shut up, Josh. If you don't, I'll kill you." Josh and me yell, "No!" Josh moves closer to my cell, staring at the nife (I want to fix this so badly!) nervously. Can't blame him. Josh says, "Get that away from me!" Derek puts force onto the nife, and Josh cringes. I say, "Don't kill him!" Derek says, "With ''this ''amount of 'force'? Well, it'll hurt a bit, but not ''kill ''him!" I whisper, "I didn't know that," and Derek says, "I know, that's why I'm correcting you." I decide to go to sleep. I'm tired. Though, the bed doesn't have any means of comfort. Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of a bed?? I say, "Is this even a bed?? It lacks any comfort." Derek answers, "Yes, it is a bed, it separates you off the ground." Josh smiles sheepishly, saying, "Well, a bed would be a thing that separates you off the ground. By a lot."